digimonfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Usuario discusión:Oliver0796/Archivo2
Oliver amigo como has estado me da gusto que vuelvas a la wikia de digimon 140px|link=User:ReD Oryushu 01:50 3 oct 2010 (UTC) Gracias te devo agradecer por enseñarme lo de categorizar tambien soy un administrador de esta wiki pero estoy editando poco y nada aunque entro siempre para ver el vandalismo 140px|link=User:ReD Oryushu 16:01 3 oct 2010 (UTC) Re: Acabno de votar--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aqui 16:12 3 oct 2010 (UTC) Ok, muchas gracias ;). Ahora solo me falta ver cómo organizo los nuevos datos sobre los lugares del Mundo Digimon. HolySeadramon 17:38 3 oct 2010 (UTC) ola ps kiero ser tu wikiamigo att crisangemonT.K. 19:07 3 oct 2010 (UTC) ola ps kiero ser tu wikiamigo att crisangemonT.K. 19:07 3 oct 2010 (UTC) ola ola ps kiero ser tu wikiamigo att crisangemonT.K. 19:08 3 oct 2010 (UTC) jaja claro gracias x favor y kiero q seamos wikiamigosKari 19:25 3 oct 2010 (UTC) hey oye te kelo pedir un favor ya q modificaste la pag de karimon porfa modifica la mia T.K. 19:49 3 oct 2010 (UTC) crisangemon umm umm ps la tablita y ya umm umm ps la tablita y yaT.K. 19:52 3 oct 2010 (UTC) thanks thanks gracias t lo agradezco mucho Kari 19:55 3 oct 2010 (UTC)att karimon Si1 esta bastante organizado..Hace tiempo q no hablam,os!! que cuentas que eestas haciendo? Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 21:03 3 oct 2010 (UTC) Si no se borra ningun mensaje..seguro,explicame como hacerlo y lo hago,si no lo haces vos si tenes tiempo,claro.. Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 21:08 3 oct 2010 (UTC) Ya se el mecanismo,que aparece una caja si uno la quiere poner,asi que bueno,si podes hacelo. Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 21:13 3 oct 2010 (UTC) Graciasx x acomodar mi discusion. Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 21:32 3 oct 2010 (UTC) Gracias,ens erio,contas algo nuevo,algo para decir,???Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 21:44 3 oct 2010 (UTC) Gracias por el consejo....Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 21:51 3 oct 2010 (UTC) bueno... pense que era otro cosa , la exagerada se enojo,no mentira , jajajajjajaja zoe 22:05 3 oct 2010 (UTC) jajajajajaj, no ni idea de lo que es un helper.zoe 22:11 3 oct 2010 (UTC) Oka! Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 22:11 3 oct 2010 (UTC) algo entendi . zoe 22:19 3 oct 2010 (UTC) ¡Hola! Buenas, siento molestarte, pero es que hay una cosilla que te quería comentar, si no te importa... Verás, es que, si no me equivoco, le has pedido a Joacoz que no hable tanto con sus amigos en las discusiones, porque no es propio de un administrador... Sé que no es algo serio pero... yo quiero decirte que el hecho de que sea amable con todos y nos contemos cosas, no solo de Digimon, sino también de nuestra vida, nos hace como más reales, no solo palabras detrás de una pantalla encendida, sino amigos, y eso hace que sea muchísimo más agradable visitar y editar páginas como esta. Porque sabes que no editas solo para completos desconocidos, sino también para amigos, y entonces se hace con más ganas, con más entusiasmo y uno se esfuerza mucho más. Yo sé que edito mucho en las discusiones y los blogs, y no soy el que más edita en los artículos, pero te aseguro que cada una de mis ediciones, las hago con el corazón, pensando en aquellos que van a leerlas. Tener digimons que suben de nivel cuando editas es divertido, y verlos luchar con los votos de los compañeros es emocionante y agradable, porque crea buen ambiente. Sin embargo, yo nunca he hecho más ediciones o menos con esos fines. Mi objetivo es disfrutar, y que los demás disfruten en esta página. Y solo fríos datos no ayudan a ello. Así que, por favor, te pediría que considerases llegar a un acuerdo con Joacoz y conmigo hacerca de este asunto. Sé que él se esfuerza mucho y que opina como yo. Te agradecería muchísimo que le dieras una oportunidad de negociar, si te parece bien. Bueno, piénsalo, por favor. Atentamente: HolySeadramon 22:25 3 oct 2010 (UTC) ok,pero me parece que seria bueno que lo haga el (joacoz),yo nose mucho de la wiki.zoe 22:29 3 oct 2010 (UTC) Pero eso tiene un gran inconveniente... Tú eres de España, como yo, y los horarios son diferentes que con otros usuarios de otros lugares... Estoy seguro de que sabes a lo que me refiero: por las noches, mientras yo duermo, es cuando mucha gente se conecta y demás, porque allí es por la tarde... Creo que los de Central Wiki esa deben de ser muy fríos, porque si no, pensarían es esto... ¡Es que sería casi como negarme el poder comunicarme con los demás, y yo no quiero eso...! :'( . HolySeadramon 22:33 3 oct 2010 (UTC) Bueno, lo sé, pero dime... ¿Habría alguna forma de que pudiera contactar con esos de Central Wiki? Por intentarlo, no pierdo nada. Y, ¿hablan español o inglés? He visto que hay páginas de estas y también mensajes en inglés. Para mí, el idioma no es mucho problema. HolySeadramon 14:27 4 oct 2010 (UTC) Está bien, de acuerdo... Yo no pensaba que fueran malos, pero sí que, tal vez, se podría llegar a algún tipo de acuerdo si se hablaba... Bueno, gracias igualmente :'(. HolySeadramon 20:58 4 oct 2010 (UTC) Yo sigo mis instintos,a veces sigo consejos,me ira mal,bueno es mi problema,pero gracias igualmnente,perdona por decirle"helper" a tu amigo ...Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 22:07 4 oct 2010 (UTC) Muchas gracias por lo de la imagen =). Oye, una cosa... Espero que no te siente mal que siga adelante con mi plan... Estuve a punto de dejarlo, pero después de ver que la gente había discutido, y que estaban tristes, sobre todo Joacoz, me decidí a hacerlo... Ya no puedo echarme atrás. Lo siento mucho, de veras... Y gracias por preocuparte de nosotros ;). Sé que lo haces con buena intención. HolySeadramon 09:43 6 oct 2010 (UTC) ¡Y lo siento! Se me olvidaba... Es que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza... Lo de Series de España Wiki no es mala idea, pero tengo poco tiempo, y menos que voy a tener, y aquí tengo ya muy buenos amigos... No quiero dejarlos... Pero gracias por la idea. Si en algún momento tuviera tiempo, me pasaré por allí para ver qué tal está ;). HolySeadramon 10:12 6 oct 2010 (UTC) Sí, tienes razón. No es muy larga aún, pero crece rapidito... Si me la divides, te estaría agradecido ;). Gracias en serio por ayudarme. Creo que podríamos ser amigos, después de todo. HolySeadramon 21:58 6 oct 2010 (UTC) Ya sé que lo hiciste con buena intención, por nosotros, y por eso digo que podemos ser amigos ;). Yo te agradezco mucho tu advertencia. Y lo siento mucho si fui borde o algo contigo... No era mi intención. Lo siento. Y sé que soy nuevo aquí, pero también te diré que tengo bastante experiencia, pues ya fui administrador una vez en una página, y he tratado diversos problemas. En cuanto a los problemas que has visto, ¿de qué tipo eran? HolySeadramon 22:09 6 oct 2010 (UTC) ¡10 wikis! ¿Y tienes tiempo para tantas? Por curiosidad, ¿cuántos años tienes? Y lo de los problemas, sí la verdad es que lo de los bloqueos es algo que hay que pensarse, pero lo de utilizar las discusiones... No sé, yo creo que cada uno debería utilizarlas como quiera, para hablar, preguntar dudas, pasar información... menos insultar, claro. Yo creo que se les puede dar muchos usos diferentes, muchos de los cuales no hemos pensado aún siquiera... HolySeadramon 22:16 6 oct 2010 (UTC) Ajá. Pues eso debe de dar mucho trabajo, ¿no? Yo no tengo ya tanto tiempo... Bueno, he terminado con las líneas evolutivas de las armodigievoluciones de Gatomon por el momento... Si me disculpas, debería acostarme. Aquí son más de las doce de la noche, mañana tengo clase y, además, hace días... semanas que no duermo muy bien que digamos, y estoy cansado... Así que me despido por hoy... ¡Hasta mañana ;)! HolySeadramon 22:23 6 oct 2010 (UTC) ok,como sea.....no me importa lo q digan,si las uso bueno,ya esta,pero yo relativamente en cada mensaje mando cosas pequeñas,ni que iciera un discurso cada vez que "mensajeo" Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 19:05 7 oct 2010 (UTC) Me podes contar como fue? me pareces un buen narrador :) Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 19:15 7 oct 2010 (UTC) 0.0,cuando la gente trata de evitar problemas,segun mi opinion,no conoce el valor XD,pero respeto tu decision,si no te agrada,no te agrada y listo,no tenes la necesidad de contarle a nadio,tranquilo,no voy a preguntar mas por eso. Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 19:19 7 oct 2010 (UTC) Oka! pereo no entendi de xq los usuarios se pueden liar al ponerla. Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 19:26 7 oct 2010 (UTC) aaa q se pueden equivocar,estoy aprendiendo un poco ams de lenguaje extranjero:anotado en mi diccionario de memoria,liar..definicion:equivocarse XD,ok,entonces queda la regla. Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 19:30 7 oct 2010 (UTC) Gracias por tu grata ayuda en la wiki,en serio,gracias por las plantillas,por categorizar,y sobre todo x ser un exelente amigo,8segun yo)XD Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 19:39 7 oct 2010 (UTC) Ok! lo anoto...no me olvido.+ Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 19:53 7 oct 2010 (UTC) no te preocupes yo me encargo gracias amigo 140px|link=User:ReD Oryushu 21:03 7 oct 2010 (UTC) buen dia! creo q alla ya es de mañana,mientra q aca son las 3 de la mañana,en la madrugada XD! Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 06:09 8 oct 2010 (UTC) plantilla y como seria esa nueva plantilla me puedes mostrar un borrador sikiera respuesta esta bien m convensiste cambialo y gracias de antemano por preocuparte en mi cuenta Gracias! Gracias,no sabia si mi imagen iba a quedar bien,vos sos oliver no?Joaquin me conto de vos,y decime,de donde sos?Si tenes ganas. Wow! eso es lejos,y aca te va la primera duda,perdon si te molesta que lo haga tan rapido!bueno,te pregunto,sabes como se firma? Si! gracias,bueno aca pruebo la firma y no te molesto mas :) Bluee.. 20:47 8 oct 2010 (UTC) Gracias,pareces muy amable,bueno,ya me tengo que ir,Joaquin (Joacoz),ya me esta pidiendo su turno :),Bueno,fue lindo hablar con vos.Chau!Bluee.. 20:53 8 oct 2010 (UTC) hola hola oliver , me encantaria que separes mis dicucion , bue si queres hacerlo.zoe =) 21:21 8 oct 2010 (UTC) ok, graciaszoe =) 21:40 8 oct 2010 (UTC) No,no se....seria practico no? Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 21:59 8 oct 2010 (UTC) Jajajaj XD! Ok mejor explicame mañana,si es q estoy,xq siempre los fines de semana salgo. Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 22:03 8 oct 2010 (UTC) Muchas gracias, peró mira que hay informacion mala.ROBNI 12:38 9 oct 2010 (UTC) me encantaria! Por favor, me gustaria que me pusieras una imagen de Beelzemon en forma normal. Mira! tenemos algo en comun, que a los dos nos gusta Beelzemon! Dv-Beelzemon 12:48 9 oct 2010 (UTC) Gracis por todo Dv-Beelzemon 13:24 9 oct 2010 (UTC) Grax Gracias, pero entonces como uno se hace administrador, reversor y todo eso???. Takato'' The best 14:28 9 oct 2010 (UTC)'' Gracias por tu ayuda. Takato'' The best 14:42 9 oct 2010 (UTC)'' ¡Gracias por dividirme la discusión! Podría haber acabado siendo larga XD. Lo de Series de España Wiki lo miraré a ver qué tal está y qué series hay, pero lo cierto es que yo la tele... Bueno, no la veo mucho, tan solo unas pocas series selectas y cuando tengo tiempo XD. Pero lo miraré ;). ¡Gracias! HolySeadramon 15:18 9 oct 2010 (UTC) ¿Es nueva? No lo sabía... Pero sí, luego le echo un vistazo. Es que ahora mismo tengo un par de cosillas pendientes por hacer. Cuando las acabe, me doy por allí una vuelta ;). Y gracias por ofrecerme ayuda si la necesito =). Oye, entonces... ¿quieres ser mi amigo ^^? HolySeadramon 15:26 9 oct 2010 (UTC) ¡Estupendo! No sé, es que pensé que tal vez podrías estar enfadado conmigo por ser tan cabezón... Bueno, me alegro de que ahora seamos amigos... oficialmente XD. Voy a agregarte ;). Y lo de la nueva plantilla, ¿de qué es? Tengo curiosidad. Y creo que eso mismo he dicho ya en un puñado de ocasiones... XD HolySeadramon 15:33 9 oct 2010 (UTC) ¡Qué guay! Me vendrá bien cuando siga haciendo los artículos sobre los lugares del Mundo Digimon si tengo que dejar alguno a medias. Tan solo le faltaría tener el fondo amarillo, como las señales de tráfico en lugares en obras XD. Dichosa autoescuela, tengo el examen teórico el miércoles, y no paro de pensar en las señales y demás. ¡Los STOP me quieren atacar! ¡Socorrooooooo! Bueno, pues llamaré a Seraphimon para que les dé su merecido XD. ¡Ah! Y también tengo examen de Lenguaje Musical... Jo, ahora que acabo de emepezar el curso ya estoy bastante ocupado... HolySeadramon 15:44 9 oct 2010 (UTC) ¡Por supuesto que te ayudo! Voy a hacer una pasadita por las discusiones de los que conozco y les dejo el enlace ;). Yo también voy ahora al blog a verlo. Creía que no lo habías hecho aún XD. Bueno pues... ¡Puerta Digital, abierta! ¡Adelante, Niños Elegidos! ¡En marcha!: Nueva_Plantilla_para_la_wikia. HolySeadramon 15:58 9 oct 2010 (UTC) no entiendo... Lo que no entiendo(o no he visto) es que como se pone en la pagina que tu quieras. Me refiero que si ba ha haber una pestaña que si le das te sale lo del articulo en obras, o si hay que copiarlo y pegarlo desde tu blog o como. Dv-Beelzemon 16:05 9 oct 2010 (UTC) gracias por esplicarmelo. ya veo que ay un boton de plantilla XD no zavia que existia :p grax Dv-Beelzemon 16:29 9 oct 2010 (UTC) olis te pido porfavor q botes en m itorneo esta en mi blog graciasT.K. 20:20 9 oct 2010 (UTC) aaaaaa aaaaaaa ya veo pero esq no se nisiquiera ee botado yo esta dificil la primera bataalla ps t digo q votes por quie t caiga mejor de digimon =)T.K. 20:28 9 oct 2010 (UTC) hola, gracias popr ayudarme sabia que algo raro le pasaba a mi perfil, antes hice varias ediciones anonimas como la de devimon, pero decidí crearme una cuenta, oye me podrias decir como crear un perfil? soy frantrashorras ok, mi digimon favorito es agumon.Frantrashorras 21:45 9 oct 2010 (UTC) ok, gracias por todo, la imagen me gusta bastante, oye sabes alguna pagina donde ver digimon 3 online?Frantrashorras 21:55 9 oct 2010 (UTC) Dejame a mi,de esa tengo un monton de imagenes guardadas en mi modem,espera un momento y te la paso. Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 15:23 10 oct 2010 (UTC) aca esta la imagen,no se si te servira... Archivo:DigiAnalyser-NumemonAnimation.gif,quiza xq es muy grande,si no te doy otra.. Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 15:28 10 oct 2010 (UTC) No se...xq otra no encuentro,y se4 ac dificil,me voy a fijar si hay algunas en la wiki. Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 15:40 10 oct 2010 (UTC) Quedo bastante bien,mas de lo que esperaba,asiq ue bueno,gracias y npo te preocupes,no importa cuanto tardas,mientras se haga XD,a i otra cosa,la puedo poner en tu blog para poner adeemas esa plantilla para mostrarla.No mejor ago asi,creo un blog mio para mostrar varias plantillas,no? bueno y enseñar a usuarios a como ponerlas,te parece?? Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 15:58 10 oct 2010 (UTC) Ok,ahora lo voy a ahacer,vos tranquilo q me encargo. Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 16:03 10 oct 2010 (UTC) La wikia ya esta creada y fue creada por:Goku738 y ele s el adinistrador o burocrata....asi que bueno.. Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 16:13 10 oct 2010 (UTC) jajajaja ok XD! Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 16:16 10 oct 2010 (UTC) Si! hagamos una huelga para que nos den jubilacion y obra social tambien!!!! XD Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 16:20 10 oct 2010 (UTC) las mas basicas,el cuadro de los digimon,vandalismo,en construccion,premios,cuadro de videos,cuadro de usuario,emmmm y todas las que bueda,a si,el digi analisador. Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 16:24 10 oct 2010 (UTC) ah,y otra cosa,voy a crear otro blog mas,para algo muyyyy importante que me tiene asta la cabeza de que me esta calcomando,8acabando) la paciencia. Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 16:25 10 oct 2010 (UTC) Vos te vas a adr cuenta cuando lo0 veas.. Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 16:33 10 oct 2010 (UTC) Vale Perdon, como quieres que lo sepa.ROBNI 18:34 10 oct 2010 (UTC) Vale entendido solo se lo hacia saber a holyseadramon que nos alegra siempre el diaROBNI 18:38 10 oct 2010 (UTC) No entiendo es una categoria o una pagina donde puedo poner mis fic 140px|link=User:ReD Oryushu 20:13 10 oct 2010 (UTC) habria algun problema si sigo creandolos aca en digimon wiki por que no pienso en crear ningun digimon hasta cree la categoria fanfic 140px|link=User:ReD Oryushu 20:27 10 oct 2010 (UTC) ok gracias ya entendi los pasare a la brevedad 140px|link=User:ReD Oryushu 20:39 10 oct 2010 (UTC) oliver una cosa no pude dejar mi blog en digimon fanon wikia me podrias explicar lo que pasa claro tomate tu tiempo que no queda gravado el blog en digimon fanon 140px|link=User:ReD Oryushu 21:51 10 oct 2010 (UTC) ¡Hola! Estoy creando un nuevo blog que espero que, aparte de útil, sea también divertido. No está acabado aún, pero estoy deseando que lo veáis. ¿Podrías ir a verlo un momento, por favor =)? ¡Quiero saber tu opinión, y tengo mucha gente a la que avisar! HolySeadramon 21:55 10 oct 2010 (UTC) Bueno, en realidad mañana no tengo clase porque es puente. El martes tampoco tengo ;). Pero, igualmente, ya iba a acostarme cuando he visto tu mensaje... ¡Me despido hasta mañana! ¡Gracias por avisar a algunas personas! Iba a hacerlo cuando he visto que ya lo habías hecho. ¡Gracias! Ahora sí que me voy... Bye! HolySeadramon 22:20 10 oct 2010 (UTC) Holaaa Perdona, si es verdad lo de que estas en Harry Potter wiki, te aviso que yo tambien estoy n_n , y muchisisisimas gracias por ayudarme en mi usuario, me ha encantado, por cierto ¿como te llamas en Harry Potter wiki? Super renamon 07:45 11 oct 2010 (UTC) Ya lo borre...bueno ahora lo restauro... Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 15:56 11 oct 2010 (UTC) Ok,oliver,a tus ordenes. Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 16:13 11 oct 2010 (UTC) Oliver...no crees que le tendriamos q dar un premio a Holyeadramon por llegar a las 2000 ediciones antes q RedOryushu (considerando q entro muuuuuuuuucho despues no?)?? Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 16:28 11 oct 2010 (UTC) Estoy medio ocupado con la Digimon Fanon Wikia XD,parezco el administrador cuando lo es Goku738 XD! Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 16:35 11 oct 2010 (UTC) Oliver,q tal si t digo esto...Holy solo tiene un 25-26% de ediciones como corresponde....las demas son en blogs y en discusion.No se si se merecia ese premio.Esta bien q nos caiga bien,pero no es justo para otros usuarios... Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 17:09 11 oct 2010 (UTC) Hasta yo me mareee xq lwei de manera rapida Xd pero no se xq me arrepiento,deja dejemosela y ya sta,lo qpaso paso y si fue un error vamos a tener q vivir con el...Xd quien era.,Bueno ya esta. Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 17:15 11 oct 2010 (UTC) Bueno, ya lo has borrado, pero... Si tiene algún problema o queja, tal vez deberías dejar que me lo diga... No quiero ser un estorbo ni un pesado, y sé que a veces lo soy :'(. Bueno, pero gracias por preocuparte por mí ;). HolySeadramon 17:33 11 oct 2010 (UTC) Espera, ahora me he perdido... ¿A quién te refieres con ese el? Porque si te refieres a Joacoz, ¿cómo me va a decir algo donde él miso no lo vea? HolySeadramon 17:40 11 oct 2010 (UTC) ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! ¡Bueno! Jo, lo siento mucho. Yo no suelo discutir nunca con nadie, siempre que no haya algún buen motivo para ello. Y, si el problema soy yo, estoy incluso más dispuesto a hablar para poder solucionarlo. Y lo de Danke7, era una broma nada más. Pero me disculpo igualmente. Podría malentenderse, y no es mi intención. ¡Lo siento! HolySeadramon 17:49 11 oct 2010 (UTC) Me disculpo de corazón. Yo no lo conozco, pero no creo que sea mala persona... Os pido perdón a ti y a él. No volveré a hacer ninguna broma relativa a ningún usuario, ni a juzgar antes de conocer. HolySeadramon 17:55 11 oct 2010 (UTC) te invito a mi blog y resolver mi quiz digimon LordLucemon 22:01 11 oct 2010 (UTC)